When Two Worlds Collide
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: A book/movie series called Twilight crosses path with a TV-serie called Buffy, the vampire slayer. How will this unfold? If you love both Twilight and Buffy, give it a shot, I promise it's good. *wink*
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: A book/movie series called Twilight crosses path with a TV-serie called Buffy, the vampire slayer. How will this unfold? First Twilight crossover.**_

**_A/N: First, before you accuse me of going crazy, no need to do that 'cause I already know I am. Because seriously, another story?! Yep, I'm demented. For my regular Twilight readers, don't worry, I'm working very hard on updating those all as well, but you know that when I get an idea in my head, I can't get it out! So, enjoy the first chappie of my new story._**

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: Series and Books**

Bella was sitting on the love-seat next to Edward, watching a TV-show called Buffy, the vampire slayer. Bella loved the show, which was now currently on it's third run. Angel - the vampire with a soul who was in love with the slayer, Buffy - had just returned a few episodes ago and was currently trying to kill himself as the first evil wanted him to bite Buffy.

Edward was glancing at Bella, who was almost crying as Angel started to yell at Buffy about how he couldn't kill anymore, about how he couldn't kill his one true love. He found it ridiculous, the show's notion of how vampires were, but he did epathise with the Angel character - after all, it had been only a few months since Edward returned to Forks after leaving Bella for her own safety.

Bella cheered when it started snowing so Angel wouldn't be killed by the sun. _'As if vampires can get killed by the sun. Or by stakes. Or have those nasty looking, weird faces. What a joke!' _He scoffed, Bella heard it and turned to glare at him.

"Don't you diss this show, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Buffy is the bravest woman ever and Angel is so amazing. Their love transends anything! It reminds me of us," She said and Edward had too agree with her a little - the Angel character reminded him of himself, and the romance reminded him of his and Bella's romance. But Buffy did not remind him of Bella - Bella was fragile, breakable, Buffy wasn't.

"Sorry love, I won't do it again. I guess, you are somewhat right," Edward replied by which she smiled, content for now.

***

Buffy was sleeping over at Angel's place - just sleeping, anything more would result in Angel loosing his soul again and that would be bad. She was wide awake, thinking about a lot of things; the upcoming prom - Faith turning to the dark side - her love for Edward - and, strangely enough, a stupid book/movie series she was currently watching a documentary of.

True, she had read Twilight and New Moon and had taken Angel to the cinema to watch the first Twilight movie when it came out a few weeks ago, but she found it completely rediculous. The way the vampires were portrayed - inhumanly beautiful, almost unbreakable, able to walk into sunlight, unable to sleep, good vampires - was nothing like she and few others knew how real vampires were.

The only reason she read the two books and saw the movie was because of the love story between the animal-drinking vampire and the human Bella Swan. It reminded her of her love for Angel and how their relationship was - Edward in particular reminded her of Angel, they were so similar in their we're-the-doomed-evil-creatures philosphy.

The latest book, New Moon, was extremely sad and Buffy could relate. In the book, Edward had left Bella for her own safety and she had gone into a somewhat catatonic state, until she met the werewolf Jacob - again, nothing like a real werewolf should be. She knew Ozz after all. In the end, Bella found Edward and they were together once more. The part Buffy related to was the way Bella felt after Edward left her, Buffy had felt that way once too. It had been different for her, Angel hadn't left her, she had to kill him, but the feelings were mostly the same. Luckily, she got her Angel back too.

Buffy's cell-phone went of them, shaking her from her reverie. Angel stirred at the sound and began to wake up as she answered.

"Hello?" Buffy asked, she hadn't looked at her caller-ID before picking up.

_"Buffy, it's Willow. Giles was contacted by this coven of witches in Cleveland and was told something bad was coming. Something to do with an army of vampires somewhere in Phoenix," _Willow said on the other side of the phone.

"Great, that should be fun," Buffy said sarcastically then continued, "I guess we're going to Cleveland then?" Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

_"Yeah, Giles is already phoning Xander and I already phoned Ozz and Xander'll probably phone Cordy, though I have my doubts if she'll answer his phone calls. Anyway, we're meeting up at the library and leaving at dawn. Clear everything with your mom, then come meet us."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a few, bye." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to the now, wide awake Angel. He had heard the entire conversation with his enhanced hearing and was giving Buffy a worried smile - he worried too much, just like the Edward character in the Twilight books.

***

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme had all joined Bella and Edward in the living room and were silently snickering as they listened to Bella rant about her favorite TV-show and how perfect Buffy and Angel were.

"Oh, and the way Buffy had to kill him to save the world, then dissapeared to LA for three months, then came back and Angel came back too was so SO sad," she said, she was jumping from one episode to another - Edward in particular found it amusing to watch.

Suddenly, Alice' eyes glazed over; she was having a vision and Edward saw it play out in her mind. All she saw was a familiar street in Phoenix, some girl with blonde hair - they couldn't see her face, they were looking at her back - facing 3 very hungy and angry looking vampires. All of a sudden, they lunged at her, then the vision stopped. By that time, everyone was looking from Alice to Edward, waiting for an explination.

Alice explained what she had seen and we were now currently discussing the situation. Bella was horrified for the human girl - Rosalie couldn't care less; it was already a big deal she was acting friendly towards Bella - Emmett was up for a good fight - Jasper didn't like it one bit - Esme was motherly as always and concerned for the human's safety and Carlisle felt as if he had to help.

"Alice saw this for a reason - we have to help her," Bella said at one point, and we couldn't argee with her - Alice _had _seen this for a reason. It was our duty to help now, but I wouldn't leave Bella alone, unprotected. Rosalie volunteered to stay behind with Bella, since she really didn't care about the outcome.

The vision was going to play out the next night, but they all left to get a head-start and maybe find those vamps before they found the girl. Edward didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone for an entire night and day, but he knew from Rose' thoughts that she would have protection. So, they all went to Phoenix to help what they thought was another fragile human.

Boy, would they be wrong!

**_A/N: So, like it so far or hate it? Finish it or leave it? Tell me, I want to know. I won't bite if you don't like it, but I will kiss if you love it! So, review away people, it doesn't take long and it makes me happy. Yeah, I know, I'm begging for reviews, how pathetic!_**


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flash Of Light**

Buffy and the gang had made it to Phoenix, without much more information to go on. All they knew was the same they knew before they had gone to Cleveland for info; a vampire army was coming and they had to stop it.

"I'm gonna go check out the streets. This sitting around is killing me," Buffy said as she stood up and headed for the door of their motel room.

"I'll tag along, keep you company," Angel voiced, earning him a soft smile from Buffy. She'd hoped he'd say that.

***

Edward and his family, minus Esme, Bella and Rosalie, were roaming the streets of Phoenix, trying to find that girl. Alice hadn't seen the exact location, so they were on red allert.

Hours passed, yet they found no one. Until suddenly, they came across another abandoned street and they heard the sound of punches being thrown, though they saw no one. It was all very strange.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked; he could feel emotions that were from strangers, not his family, still, he saw not a single living creature around, no pun intended.

"I don't know, we just-," Carlisle started to say but was cut off by a flash of blinding white light. Eventually, the light faded and the sight before their eyes shocked every single one of them.

***

Buffy and Angel were in the middle of a heated battle with 3 vampires they came across in one of the streets of Phoenix. They were strong, stronger than usual. Buffy was fighting two while Angel was fighting the biggest and strongest of the bunch.

Suddenly, in the middle of the fight, everything turned white before their eyes, temporarily blinding them. They didn't stop fighting however, they could still sense each other. Though Buffy and Angel were better fighting blind than the 3 bad vamps, so they got the upperhand.

As the light faded, Buffy was able to stake one of the vamps and turned all her attention toward the other. She could sense someone watching her, but she told herself it just had to wait, this vamp needed to be dust first.

Buffy heard the sound of a vamp being dusted; Angel had defeated the leader and had now joined Buffy to kill the last one. With the two of them combined, it didn't take them more than a few seconds to kill him.

"Good fight, honey," Buffy smirked at Angel and he smiled in return. But then Buffy could feel someone near, watching still, and she turned toward 5 unknown, yet strangely familiar people. The first thought that crossed her mind was that they were not human. The second was an OMG thought. She'd seen those people before.

They were those characters from the Twilight movies and books. And they were standing before her, their shock mimicking hers.

***

Before the vampire family, a petite, blond girl and a muscles handsome man were fighting 3 beings with weird faces. They smelled like vampires, though they looked completely different.

Edward's single thought was that he had seen faces like that before, just not in real life. As the creatures turned to dust their shock was shared among all of them.

"Good fight, honey," The girl smirked at the man, he smiled in return. Then, the girl seemed to sense something and turned toward the vampire family. Edward gasped in shock, he had seen those people before - that girl and that man, though he was not technicaly a man.

The blond was Buffy, from the tv show and standing by her was her vampire lover, Angel. How could this be possible???


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
